


Blackmailed For A Secret

by Damien_Kova



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Mai is blackmailed into giving another student a blowjob in order to keep her secret.





	Blackmailed For A Secret

Wrapping her lips around a fellow student’s cock was something Mai never thought she’d have to do after becoming the stacked girl that she was, but the male was keeping one thing over her that convinced her to do just about anything that he wanted. The fact that only a handful of the people in this school knew that Mai wasn’t always a girl, other than this boy whose cock was now in her mouth. Going through a change of gender was a scary enough ordeal and she was finally starting to come to terms with it thanks to Noel, Makoto, and the rest of her friends, but as the other student placed a hand on the back of her head, she was reminded of just why she was in this position.

 

It made her shudder with contempt and annoyance as she slowly pushed her head up and down the hard shaft, dragging her tongue along its underside and earning a quiet but happy moan from the other student. Unfortunately, right away, the girl’s Super Taste was working against her, making her get an overwhelming and powerful taste of the cock as it thrust forward and plunged into her throat. The blue-haired girl was quick to gag and feel her throat sputter around the sudden thrust, bringing a hand to her throat and gasping silently as she could feel the thing bulging in her neck.

 

However, she didn’t have much time to focus on it as her senses went into overdrive because of what was happening, her tongue swirling around the shaft when she started moving her head along it once again. In and out the cock moved in her mouth, the tip scraping the lining of her throat as her legs clenched together with the rest of her body. Even as Mai stopped at the base of the other student’s shaft and stayed in place, she could feel her body shuddering and her breasts heaving with each breath she took through her nose, taking in the musky scent that wafted off the other student and his cock. It was a sweet and salty combination at the same time for the red-eyed girl, the taste of the boy’s cock flooding her mind another time.

 

Of course, with the feeling of his hand on the back of her head, Mai was quick to pull back until she was completely off of the cock that still left an impressionable taste on her tongue. Hot and heavy breaths filled the girl’s lungs, being able to actually inhale more than the scent of dick for the first time since getting started. Almost as if on instinct, the blue-haired girl leaned forward and placed a soft and gentle kiss on the head of the cock in front of her. “You’re… You’re lucky you taste so delicious…”

 

Her cheeks burned with a dark shade of red as she brought her hands to her chest, unbuttoning her uniform and exposing her bare chest, never being one to wear a bra with finding the feeling uncomfortable. With a heavy breath, the young girl brought her tits around the shaft in front of her, groaning with the feeling of it sinking into her cleavage A sharp and blissful gasp left her lips at the feeling of the hard dick twitching and throbbing in her chest like it was ready to blow. She didn’t know what, but something in the back of her mind told her to wait, told her to make sure that the boy was enjoying himself and this lasted so he wouldn’t ask for more. And that’s exactly what the blue-haired girl did when she licked her lips and lowered her massive rack just enough to watched the cock poke out from the top of her chest. “Wow! I knew you were big… But I didn’t think you were this big!~”

 

After a moment or two of just enjoying the warm feeling of a dick against her soft skin and between her breasts, Mai leaned forward and slowly swirling her tongue around his tip, starting to bounce her breasts along his length as well. It was surprisingly nice being able to hear him moan for her as she was doing this, sparking some sort of urgency in her. Even with the feeling of his hands running through her hair and pulling him closer to his crotch, the red-eyed girl kept her pace, smiling and wrapping her lips around the still-hard cock as it throbbed against her tongue. This was all for keeping her secret, or that was what she told herself while her soft breasts bounced along the thick cock that remained against her tongue. She couldn’t reach far enough to force the cock into her throat, turning her head to the side, Mai was quick to press it against the inside of her cheek in order to bring him as much pleasure as she possibly could, not bothering to stop herself from drooling on the thick shaft and onto her chest.

 

That sparked a whole new set of sounds from him, showing just how good she was doing or just how little he could take from her doing this. Either way, that was just something positive that she could take from this situation, stopping just long enough to shudder from the feeling of her own saliva trailing into her cleavage. It was an odd feeling to the girl, but it was one that she enjoyed. A nice warm cock between her soft tits, the feeling of precum leaking onto her tongue and driving her sense of taste through the moon, and even the feeling of arousal starting to stick to her thighs as she clamped them together. It was starting to work wonders for her to the point that she wasn’t sure she wanted to stop after making the student blackmailing her cum, wondering in the back of her mind if he was going to want her to do more with him.

 

However, just as she was about to start getting back to work, flicking her tongue along the crown of his cock, Mai got the perfect treat to match what she was doing. Rope after rope of cum flooded her mouth, splashing against the roof of it and pushing into her throat. It was so much so far that the girl wasn’t able to get a proper taste as she swallowed it all just as quickly as it came, a low moan rumbling from her throat as she could feel it coating her tongue, giving her sparks of a slightly salty taste from the thick semen. For some random student’s spunk, it wasn’t nearly as bad as she expected it to be when this first started.

 

Slowly pulling her lips off of the cock that somehow remained hard between her breasts, Mai kept her mouth open and happily played with the cum that was still on her tongue. She closed her eyes and swirled it in her mouth, savoring the flavor that sparked her senses and made her want to taste more of it. Though, all good things had to come to an end sometimes, prompting her to close her mouth and swallow down the last of the cum she was gifted with. “That… Wasn’t nearly as bad as I thought it’d be…” Of course, the moment she said that, she was able to hear the young man chuckling and laughing at her, as if it wasn’t the end. “Uh… What? Did you want more? I made you cum.”   
  
“Do I look done to you? Is my cock still hard?”   
  
Looking down, the blue-haired girl nodded, seeing that it was. “Yeah. It is. So I assume you want more….” It wasn’t exactly something she dreaded at this point, having enjoyed the taste of his cum and the feeling of what she just did. But it was something that worried her that others might find and catch them where they were. “Can… Can we at least take it somewhere else…?”

 

“I’ve got training in a few minutes. You’re going to meet me in your dorm alone at eight. Then you’ll do what I want or I’m telling the whole school your little secret.~”

 

Mai’s eyes went wide as she listened to the boy, having a feeling that he wasn’t lying to her or keeping the truth. “A-Alright… Fine…” With her legs still pressed together, the blue-haired girl kept her eyes locked on the cock that was between her breasts, a soft gasp leaving her when the other student slowly took a step back. It felt just as odd slipping out from between her breasts as it did to slip it into her cleavage, making the red-eyed girl shudder and look down to her saliva-coated chest, the blush on her cheeks coming back. “What are you going to want from me…?”   
  
“Oh, you’re just going to ‘help’ me shower later tonight. Simple enough, right?~”   
  


Not exactly simple, but it still brought a smile to the girl’s lips.


End file.
